


Parts

by aruzeii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Dolls, Hand Jobs, Horror, M/M, Masturbation, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruzeii/pseuds/aruzeii
Summary: Every once a week, Hyunjin wakes to helium balloons floating on his balcony, tied onto cardboard boxes of doll limbs.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has really unsettling and horror-ish vibes, at least to me. If you don't like these themes, or things involving amputated doll limbs, please do not proceed. I'm not responsible if you get disturbed reading this. Enjoy!

It always came in cardboard boxes, tied onto helium balloons. Silvers and golds. Not a name card, not a letter. Not a single clarification nor identification. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure if they were for him, but it always arrived at his balcony anyway. On every start of the week, he would wake to the sunrise and floating balloons behind his thick vitrage. 

He was flattered the first time, of course. He loved being admired. By someone living just below his apartment. A secret admirer, too embarrassed to introduce himself face to face. Cute. Giving gifts to show their admiration. 

Hyunjin had a wide smile painting his face when he opened the plain box for the first time. 

Gasped. Flesh of plumped lips torn apart, heart jumping to Hyunjin’s throat. 

It wasn’t like it’s a corpse or chopped bloody limb. An eyeball would be so much worse, and an amputated finger would definitely make him vomit. If he could take it from another point of view, he could think of it as something adorable.

After all, it was just a doll. 

Or, a _part_ of a doll. An arm of ABS plastic. Clean and smelled like nothing. He observed the piece of arm, trying to identify where it’s from. If it only had some serial number, a factory name or some sort of recognition. None. 

His fingertips ran along the surface, ridges against the textureless imitation. Hyunjin tucked the arm back to its box and snuck it inside his nightstand. He needed to get to work. 

A week passed by and nothing happened. Hyunjin pretended that arm never flew inside his balcony with metallic colored balloons. He kept the anonymous box neat inside his drawer, never bothered opening it again. The golden and silver latex had deflated, and Hyunjin threw them out. 

And on Monday, his morning sunlight was disturbed by sphere silhouettes of floating balloons on his balcony. Another plain, cardboard box, nameless and dead. Filled with a plastic leg of a doll. Hyunjin threw its box and tucked the lower limb beside the abscise arm.

He kept the helium balloons in his closet. They stopped floating at night and fell limp like hollow heads. 

“Call the cops, then,” was Jeongin’s only response when Hyunjin showed the arm and foot of his flying doll limbs. Hyunjin slid his swivel chair to his coworker’s cubicle, staring with pity eyes. 

Jeongin retracted his eyes from his computer screen. “What did you expect me to say? Encourage you to find out the sender? Letting you find out who’s living under your apartment, sending out amputated doll limbs?” 

“It could be someone nice.” 

“It could be a fucking murderer, Hyunjin. How dumb could you be to not understand that little? Call the fucking cops.” 

“What if they just wanted to be friends?” Hyunjin negotiated. 

Jeongin sighed. “Look, Hyunjin. I literally don’t care about you. We’re not friends. You can do whatever the fuck you want with the dolls, you can look for your stalker. Just don’t bother me, okay?” 

Hyunjin dragged himself back to his own cubicle. 

He heard Jeongin hissed low. “Fucking creep.”

Hyunjin was a leech. The friendly leech everybody liked at first. The blood-sucking, cock-sucking fucker everyone threw away at the end. He made himself likeable, presentable, and failed horribly at faking his grandeur. Unassertive and insipid. Indecisive and stupid. 

Hyunjin was a parasite. The disease everyone despised. The germ everybody wanted to spit and walk on. 

But Hyunjin was lonely. 

He watched the white smokes he breathed, he watched his tall, firm coworker walking down the street. He planned to ask Jeongin out for a drink tonight, maybe invite him to his place too. If only he didn’t walk so fast. 

He stood outside Jeongin’s apartment building and texted him to come out. It was a really cold night. 

The torso arrived. Curvy plastic body with four holes for its limbs. Hyunjin stared at it for a good amount of time. He brought the other two pieces together. 

Why would they send him amputated limbs? 

For him to put them together, perhaps.

So he did, and wished he hadn’t. It looked fucking horrible, a decapitated doll with an arm and one leg. A fucking nightmare. Hyunjin frowned, it was better in pieces. He dumped the incomplete body into its box and went for a shower. 

He made a short journey downstairs to the apartment under him. He felt like a fucking idiot, knocking on endless doors. He strolled down the hallway, knocking on all doors that might have the possibility of flying metallic balloons with amputated limbs of a doll. 

He later found out that they were all empty. He went two levels down, and met the grumpy old man living with his blind dog. The next room was a college man, probably living off his energy drinks and haven’t showered in weeks. Both seemed impossible to have enough free time to fly metallic balloons to his balcony. 

Hyunjin apologized to both men. He ignored the noise of the crying kid from the end of the hallway and walked back to his own room. Yang Jeongin didn’t reply to any of his texts. 

He got off in front of the headless doll that night. He felt good, watched by the incomplete plastic doll as his fingers pulsated along the veins of his hard cock.

He came all over the plastic surface. Unapologetic bastard. He wiped the dismembered parts clean. 

Fucking weirdo.

Later at the same night, Hyunjin dreamed about being buried in plastic limbs and empty laughters. He couldn’t escape the dream. 

Hyunjin was a mindless doll too, maybe. Too pretty to function, too stupid to think for himself. All he had was his hand, the throbbing nerves under the skin of his fingers, assembling the amputated limbs of a nameless doll. 

And it was almost complete, the thing. 

Hyunjin had stopped looking for the sender. He asked the front table about the occupants of the possible rooms under his, and none sounded plausible. A deaf old man? A single mother and her child? A salesman, a slave of capitalism working from 9 to 5? No fucking way. 

He gave up. Didn’t bother calling the cops either. 

It wasn’t like it’s actually creeping him. They’re just sending harmless limbs of a doll, giving him time to build a friend. Hyunjin took it as some kind of an off entertainment. Some kind of… presents? An act of worship, some kind of… weird fondness toward him. 

In a way, it was fun. 

All that’s left was only the head, and he only had to wait for a week. No big deal. 

Hyunjin walked toward his closet with the floating metallic balloons, greeting the deflating, dead ones. He kept some, no reason and no particular kind. He just kept one or two balloons in his closet after they deflated and fell limp. He didn’t know why either. Hyunjin wasn’t the best at using his head. 

He needed the doll’s head. 

Hyunjin didn’t sleep a wink, anticipating the floating balloons. He kept himself awake watching soap operas with coffee and a giant bowl of microwave popcorn. 

He failed anyways. He woke up to the dull thuds against his balcony door. 

Metallic balloons, nameless cardboard box, and continuous knocking against a plate of glass. He thrashed from his bed and dragged his feet toward the balcony, cleaning off the sticky butter popcorn from his shirt. 

He didn’t find the human being, or the ghost, or whatever the fuck that had knuckles to knock on his door. 

But he did find his present. 

The hollow head. He only needed to tuck the hole below its chin to the rest of its body and he’d be done. It’d be complete, he wouldn’t be sent any more presents of amputated limbs. He wouldn’t be sent any helium balloons of silvers and golds. 

He smeared buttery grease on the cardboard box as he opened his final piece. 

He expected some kind of miracle by the time he finished. 

But nothing happened when he inserted the head. 

“I finished the doll,” Hyunjin announced. Jeongin looked at him for a bit before he got back to his screen. 

“I thought it was some kind of a, _creeeepy_ thing, you know? Witchcrafts and shit. Or, or ghosts! Like, voodoo, maybe. But no! Nothing happened after I tucked the head to its place,” he continued, keeping his voice a low whisper for no one else to listen. It’s the busy hours after all. 

Jeongin raised an eyebrow. “Cool, but I thought I'd made myself clear when I said I didn’t care. Get the fuck out of my cubicle.”

“And stop following me home, creep, you’re scaring my girlfriend,” Jeongin stated sharply. 

“Or I will call the fucking cops on you.” 

Hyunjin observed the finished piece while brushing his teeth that night. 

“Why are you here?” Hyunjin asked with his mouth full of toothpaste foam. 

The doll stayed lying on its box. 

“Are you, like, some kind of a ghost? Voodoo? A product of witchcraft?” 

“Useless thing. I’m pretty sure you’re just ignoring me. Fucker,” Hyunjin continued, foam dripping to his chin. “I’ll throw you out some time later.” 

“Also, don’t take this to heart, but,” Hyunjin breathed. “I think you look prettier covered in my semen.” 

Hyunjin laughed and walked himself back to his bathroom to wash his foul fucking mouth. 

“I don’t have friends, you know,” Hyunjin moaned. His fingers worked fast along his shaft. “They all drove me away. What do I even lack? I’m pretty, I’m witty, heh, it rhymes.” 

He chuckled and threw his head back, enjoying himself. 

“I just, I, ah fuck,” he cut himself with a moan. “I just wish that you’d be my friend.” 

“But…” He bit his lip as he came stuttering into his own hand. He stared at the cum stained plastic body. Stared at his cum stained hand. He licked it off. 

“But you don’t talk and you don’t move. You’re fucking boring.” 

The doll didn’t reply nor did it gesture. Hyunjin tucked it beside his pillow when he slept. 

He woke up to the sunrise. There should be no more presents waiting for him. 

So he was confused, seeing the floating metallic balloons inside his room. 

He stared at the man holding them, standing by the edge of his bed. 

The light blocked his view, he could only see his tall silhouette. The intruder raised his arm and waved at him. Hyunjin was too sleepy to think, but his instinct told him to run. His body refused to cooperate and he froze in his place. 

“You complete me,” the silhouette whispered. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure if the silhouette was of a human. His doll wasn’t beside him. 

“Who are you?” Hyunjin asked instead. 

The silhouette walked toward his bed. Hyunjin could see his body, naked and manequinn bare. His brown strands hit the sunlight, creating golden colors. He could see his honey eyes. He could see his pink lips, smiling in just the most unwieldy crook. 

He crawled on his knee closer to Hyunjin. Slow. So slow. The bed creaked after his every move. The balloons made squeaky thuds on each other’s latex surface. 

He was so close to Hyunjin’s face, he could feel his cold breath. He was so fucking beautiful. 

“I’m Seungmin,” he whispered to Hyunjin’s side. “I sent you my parts. I think you liked me. You finished me.” 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure of what he’s supposed to do or think. 

“I, uh, I’m Hyunjin,” he chirped. “Uh, uh… Why are you here?”

“Showing my gratitude,” Seungmin licked Hyunjin’s ears. 

Hyunjin stared at Seungmin’s flawless body. “Are you… Are you human?” 

His human skin brushed against Seungmin’s plastic skin. Cold and heartless and definitely fucking dead. Hyunjin preferred a corpse. 

“Kind of, sometimes. I’m trying,” Seungmin replied short, fingers reaching to Hyunjin’s cheek. 

“You are beautiful.” 

_And you are weird as fuck._

“You are lonely.” 

Seungmin’s hand travelled on Hyunjin’s clothed torso and Hyunjin didn’t try to stop him once. The fingers slipped under his shirt and Hyunjin bellowed. He was cold as a corpse. He moaned when the fingers flicked his nipple. 

It felt good. 

“You are desperate.” 

Hyunjin led Seungmin’s palm to rub on his crotch. 

“Continue, just shut up and continue,” Hyunjin called. 

Seungmin proceeded to obey, palming Hyunjin’s hard-on, pressing just as he liked. “You are very desperate for human touch.” 

_And you are the least humane thing that would ever fuck me._

“Take it off, please take it off.” 

Seungmin compelled. He handed his balloons for Hyunjin to hold. Hyunjin wrapped his fingers around the strings, breath hitching at the frozen fingers peeling him off his trousers. 

He was rock hard and leaking precum, so much it’s embarrassing. 

Seungmin didn’t part his lips. He worked his hand up and down the shaft, occasionally thumbing the tip that made Hyunjin roll his eyes back. 

“You are very sensitive,” Seungmin commented, his other hand playing with Hyunjin’s nipple. Hyunjin squeaked out profanities. “You are going to cum.” 

“Fuck, yes I am. Fuck, Seungmin, fuck.” 

Seungmin didn’t slow his pace down, rubbing all the right parts as Hyunjin came. Some fled to Seungmin’s face.

“You said I look prettier with your semen on my face.” 

Hyunjin was panting, high on bliss. “You’re beautiful, like a doll.” 

“Thank you.” 

Seungmin kissed Hyunjin’s forehead lightly, getting his grip back on his balloons. Hyunjin let Seungmin’s icy fingers intertwine with his, even for a split second. 

“I’ll stay here. You won’t be lonely.” 

Seungmin walked inside Hyunjin’s closet and closed its doors. Hyunjin laid on his bed again, too tired to process everything. He wore his trousers back. 

Hyunjin didn’t see his doll nor Seungmin ever since. The balloons deflated and fell onto his closet floors that night. Nothing ever came flying to his balcony after that day. 

Hyunjin would still dream about the amputated plastic limbs. He would see Seungmin in his dreams, broken in parts.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, I’ve been reading too much short horror stories on reddit. I hope you enjoyed whatever the fuck that was and show your fondness by leaving kudos and comments :) 
> 
> Here's my [twitter](twitter.com/SAINTJ1N), go leave complains to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/SAINTJ1N).


End file.
